Une nouvelle invention
by lucy-hp
Summary: Anissina a inventé une nouvelle machine. Elle a besoin de deux pesronnes pour la tester. [tentative de réponse au défi du mois d'août WASC]


**Auteur :** Lucy-hp

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi malheureusement !

**Couple :** Yuuri x Wolfram

**Note :** essai de réponse au défi du mois d'août du WASC, « laver le linge sale en famille ».

**Note : **Première fic sur KKM

**

* * *

Une nouvelle invention**

Anissina était à la recherche de volontaires pour tester sa nouvelle invention, la-machine-qui-lave-le-linge-kun. Il lui valait absolument trouver les personnes qu'elles cherchaient. Cette machine ne fonctionnait que dans une condition. Mais elle ne voulait pas la révéler car elle savait que si ça se savait ses cobayes ne seraient pas d'accord. Pour une fois l'invention ne mettrait pas en danger les utilisateurs. Leur présence seule suffisait à la mettre en fonction.

Tout un coup un cri perçant résonna dans le château. Günter courrait après Yuuri qui c'était encore une fois enfui de ses cours. Wolfram suivait de peu. Anissina attrapa le Maouh par son vêtement et le jeta dans une pièce. Günter la dépassa et elle intercepta Wolfram qu'elle jeta dans la même pièce que Yuuri.

Yuuri et Wolfram se demandaient ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Comme chaque mazoku du palais, ils craignaient Anissina et ses inventions. Elles créaient plus souvent de désastres qu'elles ne résolvaient de problèmes. La dernière en date avait failli rendre Gwendal chauve, ses cheveux ont raccourci de plusieurs centimètres.

« J'ai besoin de vous deux pour ma nouvelle invention. »

Elle leur agrippa les bras et les traîna avec elle dans le jardin à l'arrière du château. Yuuri et Wolfram découvrirent une machine bizarroïde. Elle se composaient d'une cuve en bois avec un batteur (comme pour la cuisine) suspendu par dessus, ainsi qu'une poignée.

« Installez vous devant la poignée. Posez chacun une main dessus et avec l'autre tenez vous par la main. »

Yuuri et Wolfram se regardèrent évaluant leur chance de fuite. Avec un profond soupir ils se résignèrent à faire ce que la femme leur avait demandé. Ils se mirent en position et virent avec étonnement qu'aussitôt leurs mains jointes de l'eau et du savon apparurent et se mélangèrent.

Anissina faisait des bonds de joie. Sa machine fonctionnait à merveille. Elle était heureuse et encore plus à cause de la mise en marche.

« C'est bon vous pouvez vous éloignez ».

Wolfram avait du mal à croire que l'expérience était finie. Il posa la question que Yuuri n'osait dire.

« C'est tout ! On ne doit rien faire d'autre ! Et puis à quoi sert cette machine ? Comment fonctionne-t-elle ? »

« Mon invention s'appelle la-machine-qui-lave-le-linge-kun. Elle facilitera le lavage du linge sale. Mais la condition de son fonctionnement est qu'il faut deux personnes de la même famille pour qu'elle s'enclenche. »

« Mais Wolfram et moi ne sommes pas de la même famille. »

« La-machine-qui-lave-le-linge-kun ne marche pas forcément s'il s'agit de deux personnes du même sang. Il faut que ces personnes se considèrent de la même famille émotionnellement parlant. Par exemple Yuuri et Greta auraient aussi mis en marche ma machine car ils se considèrent comme père et fils. »

« Mais je ne considèrent pas cette mauviette comme de ma famille ! »

« Oh que si ! Et si elle marche avec vous cela veut dire que vous éprouvez chacun quelque chose pour l'autre. »

Sur cette dernière phrase elle s'en alla. Elle devait absolument voir Conrad et Gwendal pour leur dire que sa mission était réussie.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le parc du palais, deux jeunes hommes se regardaient génés. Finalement le Maouh entama la conversation. Il savait que celle-ci changerait le cours de leur histoire et qu'elle était très importante pour lui.

« Wolfram, je … je… comment dire ? Je sais que nos fiançailles sont dues au hasard. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier. J'aimerais les rendre officielles, je voudrais que tout Shin Makoku soit au courant. »

« Yuuri es-tu sûr de toi ? Te rends-tu bien compte de ce que tu me dis ? De comment je l'interprète ? »

« L'interprètes-tu comme ça ? »

Yuuri s'approcha de Wolfram, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa lentement, tendrement. Il voulait faire passer tous ses sentiments dans son baiser. Il rompit le baiser pour répondre au blond. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges et sourire niais.

« Je suis sûr de moi. Je veux que tout le mon sache que le Maouh est amoureux. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu n'es pas libre et que tu es à moi ! »

« Yuuri sais-tu que si nos fiançailles sont rendus publiques nous devrons nous marier dans les trois mois ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. Cela ne change rien au contraire ! Je serais ravi de t'avoir officiellement rien qu'à moi. »

« Je t'aime Yuuri. »

« Je t'aime aussi Wolfram. »

Alors que les amoureux s'embrassaient dans le château les deux frères, Anissina, Günter et Greta faisaient la danse de la victoire.

_

* * *

Ceci est ma première fic sur KKM, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop mauvaise. Je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ce texte, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci_

_Zoubis Lucy-hp_


End file.
